1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to solar heaters wherein sunlight and its heat energy is absorbed and transferred to moving air in an enclosure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior solar heaters have utilized transparent and translucent panels for heating air within an enclosure formed thereof. See for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,998,005 and 3,244,486. Other solar heating proposals have included utilizing the attic space in a dwelling as in U.S. Pat. No. 2,780,415 and still other patents arrange heat exchangers in boxes exposed to the sunlight as in U.S. Pat. No. 3,902,474.
Pyramidal structures not heretofore considered as useful solar heaters may be seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,982,054 and 3,577,691. A thermoplastic heat responsive fire venting apparatus includes a modified pyramidal structure, the surfaces being bowed as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,918,226.
This invention provides a double hollow pyramidal shape exposed to the sunlight and incorporates air moving means for moving heated air from the inner surface of the outer one of the double pyramidal shaped structures so as to heat a room in association therewith.